Beta Ray Bill vs. Vegeta
' Beta Ray Bill vs Vegeta' is a what if Death Battle by Sailor Elsa. It features Beta Ray Bill from Marvel Comics and Vegeta from Dragon Ball. Description With their home worlds destroyed by one of the most powerful and evil beings in the universe, these two are now heroic champions of their people who can rival gods. However, as both cross paths, only one will survive. Interlude Boomstick: You want to know what sucks? Planetary destruction. The decamation and destruction to entire worlds, often killing all those inhabitants. Wiz: But survivors could exist, elsewhere in the vast reaches of space, there might be a chance to evacuate or be really lucky and be off planet at the time. Boomstick: Like Beta Ray Bill, Thor's Brother-In-Arms Wiz: And Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE! Beta Ray Bill Wiz: Thor is no doubt one of Marvel's greatest heroes. Boomstick: Hell yeah! He's strong enough to damage Galactus, stop Ragnarok, and even fight Hulk! Wiz: All thanks to his trusty hammer Mjolnir. A magical weapon, only those worthy of it's power are capable of weilding. This enchantment makes sure that Mjolnitr is always in the hands of someone who deserves it's power. Boomstick: And while Thor is the best user of Mjolnir there are times others have called upon it's might. Such as Black Widow, and Captain America. But far in the reaches of space, one more exists. A horse headed alien, champion to his people, and most of all, Thor's brother in arms. This is The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill. Wiz: But before he took up his heroic mantle, Bill was just a simple Korbinite named Simon Walters. (Your weapon is mighty demon, but now it belongs to '''Beta Ray Bill'!'' Smacks Thor with Mjolnir and sends him flying) Vegeta Wiz: Long ago on a distant planet called Vegeta lived a race of warriors called Saiyans. These bloodthirsty fighters fought to fight and conquer. Ruled over by their King, Vegeta, they would one day be ruled by his son, the young prince....Vegeta. Boomstick: Who names a planet after themselves? Wiz: For years, the Saiyans, including the king, were forced to work for a dictator named Freeza. Boomstick: That is until their planet was destroyed by the megalomaniac. Wiz: Luckily a few Saiyans survived the destruction of their planet. Of course we all now about Goku being sent to Earth, but off in space, the young Prince survived. (You've receded all else and DARE to call MY cause trivial!? I fight for Bulma, Trunks, and for Bulla. I fight for the oath I made to a fellow warrior, I fight for my Saiyan pride. I fight for all I've built and all I am! UNLIKE YOU I WILL NOT ABANDON ALL THAT TO PLAY GOD!) Fight Beta Ray Bill is seen flying past a wasteland. The dry desolate nature of the land was seen, as winds blew. As Bill continued to fly he noticed a man standing on one of the massive pillars of rock. He few down and landed behind him. Just before he could approch him, the man spoke. Vegeta: So, your here. I was wondering when you would show up Kakarot! Now I will prove once and for all I am superior to....who the hell are you horse face? Beta Ray Bill: Watch your tounge. I am Beta Ray Bill! Brother In Arms to the God of Thunder himself! Vergeta: So, you can rival to gods too? Hmpn. You might be worth my time after all. Come, show me what you've got! Beta Ray Bill: Very well, but do know that it was you who instigated this. FIGHT! Conclusion Who do you think wins? Bill Vegeta Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Marvel vs Dragon Ball Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sailor Elsa Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles